Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a climate control system, in particular a climate control system for a motor vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
Climate control systems are provided in motor vehicles, in particular, for temperature control of the passenger compartment. It is known from the prior art for climate control systems to have a heating element and a cooling element, such as, e.g., an evaporator, in order to be able to heat or cool the air that can be delivered to the passenger compartment. It is additionally known for climate control systems to have a plurality of air outlet regions to permit a temperature distribution in the passenger compartment that is comfortable for a passenger.
The document DE 10 2012 022 214 A1 discloses a mixing chamber that serves to mix cooled air that is cooled by an evaporator and heated air that is heated by a heating element. Blended air produced in this manner can be delivered to the passenger compartment through a plurality of air outlet regions. Moreover, this document discloses a bypass duct that can direct cooled air produced by the evaporator past the heating element and the mixing chamber, so that the cooled air can also be delivered to the passenger compartment without mixing with heated air.
Known from the document DE 10 2005 057 452 A1, which corresponds to US 2006/0118291, is a short circuit duct that diverts a portion of the cooled air from a bypass duct located downstream of an evaporator and above a heating element. The short circuit duct conducts the diverted cooled air above and past the evaporator, and conducts the diverted cooled air to the inlet of the evaporator, in order to be able to reduce the temperature of the air via recirculation of the air before it is delivered to the passenger compartment, in particular immediately after an engine startup on hot days.
Known from the document EP 0 288 743 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,325, is a climate control system that has a bypass duct that directs air cooled by an evaporator above and past a heating element and a mixing chamber. Moreover, a bypass flap is arranged downstream of the bypass duct to adjust the volume of cooled air flowing through the bypass duct. The cooled air flowing through the bypass duct is distributed among air ducts that lead to ventilation outlets.
Bypass ducts are thus known from the prior art that guide cooled air past a heating element. However, the temperature control of the passenger compartment depends on the air ducts downstream of the bypass duct, which guide cooled air and/or blended air to the ventilation outlets.